pinksheep_ytfandomcom-20200215-history
I Was Hacked?!-Roblox
Pink Sheep decides to play Roblox. However, his password doesn't work. He tries more and more, but still nothing. He creates a new account named IGotHackedYT to learn how to get his old account back, and vows to defeat the hacker. Before he goes into the university he takes a moment to admire how handsome he is. He says that he has never gone to a university before, also saying that his mustache is old school. Main Video He trys to get into the first classroom, but a bunch of people block the doors, he skips to when he is in. He says that he pushed alot of people down. He remarks on how he wants to learn how to hack. he sees someone with no shirt and says that the person is his new homie. he says that his homie will protect him from the haters when he is feeling lazy and can't fight himself, he then says one time he was playing a game when a hater appeared out of nowhere and tryed to fight him. He says that he smashed the hater into the ground, but its good to have backup homies. it then cuts to him beside a girl called homegirl, saying that she must be pretty Prankster Gangster, and he is going to ask her to be his girlfriend. he then celebrates when she says ok. She then does something completely random, and dances with a huge phone to her ear. he remarks that she was acting like Purple Shep and then staring at him creepily. He then says that they only knew eachother for a minute and a half. he then breaks up with her because she is creepy. He then says that everyone just say that he broke up with his girlfriend. He says that they talked about it and decided that its better they don't date anymore, he remarks that in the little time they spent together, he thought she was the one, but they were just not meant to be. He then says that he will always have a place for her in his elbow. He wishes her the best and hopes she turns into a Prankster Gangster because she will not find a guy if she is not a Prankster gangster. A text then comes on screen that says "Like if you cry everytime". Then it cuts to him saying the class just got very boring, so he sat in the teachers chair. The class then ends and he goes into physics class, remarking how he can not pronounce physics, but it sounds like something a hacker would say. He asks the teacher if they are learning hacking, but because of roblox's awful censoring system, the teachers response turns out as hashtags. Pink sheep thinks that all the hashtags means they are learning hacking. He is excited to learn hacking, but then the teacher says that they are learning brain warmups. Pink sheep says that it is ok and he already warmed his brain up, after he says that, class ends. He says that he didn't get to learn anything, but hes happy its lunch time. He says that lunch was always his favorite subject in school, and the lunch ladies would get really mad at him because he would eat all the food and leave none for anybody else. He then remarks that he is eating lunch with the squad. He tells they will be good homies because they can relate to eachother on a Prankster gangster level. He then tells them about breaking up with his girlfriend because they deserve to know. One replies with bruh, and all of a sudden his ex girlfriend appears and stares, saying "You know i can here you" spelling hear wrong. It then cuts to when he escapes her, claiming she would never find him. He then remarks on how he can now eat his pizza in peace and not worry about her. but he still has a place for her in his elbow, and he truly thought they were going to be dating in his remaining time in roblox, but she wasn't the one for him. His mustache would move on, but he wouldn't. But he is so glad he broke up with her. It then cuts to the beginning of music, he says that music is his favorite class, and even though they will not learn hacking, music is still great. He then plays his mixtape to the class, after the mixtape, he looks at the teacher.Category:Videos Category:Pink Sheep's Videos